


So wrong, and yet so right

by bluecurls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark Friendship, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy likes Bucky, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecurls/pseuds/bluecurls
Summary: This story takes place post CA: Winter Soldier; AU where Bucky is back, memories intact, and everyone lives happily ever after in Avengers Tower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Please stop petting the test subject!”
> 
> Trigger warning: Conversations about being roofied. Questionable behavior towards an unconscious person. I don’t mean anything by it. This story is pure crack.

“This is wrong. This is wrong on so many levels.”

Tony didn’t bother to spare a glance at the woman peering over his shoulder. He’d been waiting forever to get his hands on Barnes’ arm. He was not going to let anything interrupt his time with it.

“Seriously, dude; how do you live with yourself?”

Tony got to his feet, forcing Darcy to take several steps back lest he run her over. “No one asked you to be part of this, Lewis. You can leave.”

Darcy looked at the unconscious man slumped in the corner of the battered couch Tony had shoved in the corner of his lab, the sleeve of his Henley pushed high on his metal arm. She didn’t want to think about what was else was on that couch, having accidentally walked in on Tony and Bruce more times than she could count.

Science experiments, her ass. Or their asses. Ha.

“Don’t you feel a little bit guilty that you got Steve and Barnes drunk on Asgardian mead?”

Tony tilted his head to the side. “I don’t understand the question.”

“You roofied them!” Darcy hissed. “Now you’re examining Barnes’ arm without his consent!”

“OK, first of all, I did not ‘roofie’ them.” Tony walked to a cluttered work bench, sorting through various shiny objects and things Darcy wasn’t even sure were tools. “Second, they’re adults. Actually, they’re older than adults. No one forced them to drink.”

“Not true,” she protested. “Steve – “

“Captain Stick Up His Ass needs to learn how to let go.” Tony hooked a low stool on wheels with his ankle and plopped down. With a push of his bare feet, he was back at the couch, pulling goggles of some kind over his eyes. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how much _you_ enjoyed Barnes’ inebriated state.”

Darcy opened her mouth to argue, but the fact was a not-so-sober Barnes was a flirty Barnes. After weeks of unsuccessful attempts at drawing the dark-haired super soldier out of his shell, it was nice to have some sort of reaction. Honestly, she wasn’t sure why she cared so much. She normally didn’t go for super built guys, figuring their obsession with the gym might lead to her spending time there as well (No man was worth that!), but there was something about James Buchanan Barnes that made her pulse race, her knees weaken and a million other Regency romance clichés -- not to mention the scenarios that went through her head every time the man licked his lips. Seriously, what was that about?

“Tell you what,” Tony spoke around the miniscule screwdriver clamped between his teeth. “You sit next to Barnes and hold his hand while I get this thing open so JARVIS can take a few scans, and I won’t spill the beans about your little crush.”

Darcy crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t have a crush.”

Tony shot her a disbelieving look. “Uh huh. And I don’t get excited every time I see Bruce bent over a microscope.”

“Ew!” Darcy skirted around Tony and plopped on the sofa next to Barnes, her less-than-graceful movements having no effect on the cataleptic soldier. She held his limp hand in hers, her index finger lightly tracing over the scars that dotted his flesh. She had an overwhelming urge to kiss every one, maybe trace them with her tongue while Barnes threaded his fingers through her hair and --

“I said hold his hand, not molest him.” Tony smirked. “Now who’s taking advantage?”

“Shut up, Tony.”

"Please stop petting the test subject, Lewis,” he retorted, his leer giving way to unbridled joy as he finally pried the metal arm open. Darcy held her breath as Tony and JARVIS conversed in science speak. A few minutes later, Tony had the arm closed and was rolling back to his workbench. She recognized that manic look on his face. He was about to begin another science bender.

“You’re lucky Natasha is on a mission.” Darcy glanced nervously around Tony’s workshop, just a little afraid that mentioning the assassin would suddenly make her appear. She wasn’t calling Nat Beetlejuice, but the woman did tend to pop up when you least expected it. “She’d never let you do this.”

Tony snorted, but didn’t contradict her as he walked out of his lab, his fingers flying over the tablet he held in his hands. He wouldn’t say he was afraid of Natasha, but he treated her with a level of respect typically reserved for Pepper. Maybe it was a redhead thing. Darcy idly wondered if Tony would listen to her more if she colored her hair.

“Don’t do it.”

Darcy jumped at the low voice on her left, her head twisting to see Barnes’ watching her. “Shit!” She moved to get up, to make her way to somewhere safe, like maybe the Hulk containment unit, but Barnes’ grip on her hand was strong. She held her breath as he lifted his metal arm. She didn’t think he’d hurt her, but given his somber expression ... “Do what?” she asked.

“Color your hair.”

“Color my … I said that out loud?”

He didn’t bother responding as he ran his metal fingers through her brown waves, picking up a strand and twirling it slowly around his index finger, bringing her face closer to his.

“What are you doing?” she whispered.

Now he smiled, his lips turning up smugly as he let go of her hand to cradle her face. “You telling me you haven’t thought about it?”

“About what?”

“Me kissing you.”

She didn’t have an answer for that. Apparently he wasn’t expecting one as he slowly lowered his head, giving her time to stop him.

Yeah, right.

His lips were softer than she expected, the kiss light as he waited for her response. When she moaned low in her throat, her hands coming up to grasp his wrists, he correctly took that as a sign to press harder, his tongue slowly tracing the outline of her lips before it slid inside her mouth.

She didn’t whimper when he pulled away. Anyone who said otherwise was full of it.

“You’re not mad?” she asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, her back resting against the arm of the couch.

He shook his head, the palm of his flesh hand slowly running up and down her denim-clad thigh. “I knew what Stark was planning.”

Her mouth dropped open. “How?”

“Banner warned me.”

“Huh?”

“Darcy, do you really think he was going to let his boyfriend drug a former assassin? Or that Thor would agree to carry my body to Stark’s lab?”

She bit her lip. When he put it that way … “But you were unconscious!”

Barnes’ grin was lighthearted. For a second, he looked like the Bucky Barnes in photographs from the 1940s. No wonder so many women found themselves in his bed. “You can thank Banner for that, too. He gave me this pill that made my body look and act like I was unconscious, but I was aware of everything happening around me.”

Darcy struggled to remember her conversation with Tony. “Everything?”

He hummed in assent before kissing her again. Darcy forgot to be embarrassed as she wound her arms around his neck, giving as well as she got. Frustrated with her perch on his lap, she wiggled until he reluctantly loosened his hold.

“I’m sorry,” he started, the words falling away as she moved to settle on top him, her thighs bracketing his legs.

“Better?” she asked, shamelessly grinding her core against him. Normally she was not _that_ forward (Shut up, Jane!), but kissing James Barnes was anything but normal.

“Much,” he agreed, threading his fingers through her hair, bringing her lips to his as he thrust against her. He chuckled as he kissed her, amusement slowly giving way to excitement as they pressed closer. Darcy ran her hands over his broad shoulders and down his stomach. God, she could feel his abs through the fabric of his shirt! She needed to see them! She needed it off.

“Hey!” Darcy jumped off Barnes’ lap at Tony’s shout. “No one gets to make out in this lab except me and Bruce! House rules.”

Darcy glared at her boss. Barnes ignored Tony as he pushed himself off the couch. He tugged the sleeve of his shirt down his metal arm before he wrapped it around Darcy’s waist, pulling her to him. “We’ll talk tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Tony’s focus was on the holograms surrounding him as Barnes led Darcy out of the lab. She was quiet as they walked to the elevator, his arm holding her close as he pushed the button for the Avengers’ floor.

“What now?” she asked as he ushered her into the elevator.

“Your call,” he replied. “I can walk you to your room, kiss you good night and leave both of us wanting more or -- “

She didn’t let him finish, grabbing a fistful of his shirt as the elevator doors opened. He followed gamely as she led him to her room, but it was clear who really was in charge when the door closed and she was pressed against it, his hard body unyielding.

“Wait!” Darcy slapped a hand against Barnes’ chest. “What about Steve?”

His eyes narrowed. “What about him?”

“Was he faking it, too?”

Barnes chuckled. “Don’t tell Stark, but Stevie does need to let go more often.”

Darcy’s eyes widened. “You let Tony drug your best friend?”

He ran his hands down Darcy’s back, not stopping until he was cupping her ass. With a quick jerk, she was in his arms. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his lean waist as he walked to her bedroom. “I wouldn’t worry about Stevie, doll. Wanda’s looking over him.” He tossed her on the bed unceremoniously. His body covered hers seconds later.

“Wanda?” she asked as his lips attacked her neck. “And Steve?”

Barnes pulled away with a sigh, planting his hands on either side of Darcy’s body. “Look, I know it’s been awhile since I’ve done this, but it would really help if you didn’t talk about my best friend while I’m kissing you.”

Darcy propped herself up on her elbows. “Then you better shut me up, soldier.”

He licked his lips. Oh God. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
